Allara
Allara is a female Arkanian Offshoot born in Kuat in 3 BBY. Her Human-Arkanian linage is unheard and there was no official records, leaving her to only know her parents. She defensively mask her emotions with hostile temper and fierce attitude, which is countered by an equally strong loyalty to people she trusts. History Early Life` Allara was born from Arkanian Offshoot parents with no significant linage. Her earliest memories was during the beginning of the reign of the Galactic Empire, admiring the Star Destroyers soaring far above in the upper atmosphere. At the age of 18, she joined Kuat Imperial Academy reopened by Imperial Remnants without parental consultant. She was accepted but was forced into a lower standard alien-only corps. Due to her excellence, she was given training among other advanced alien students to be a shock trooper, while in reality, only a fair bit more skill than that given to Human stormtroopers. Her parents, worried about their daughter's disappearance, report to the local authorities but was ignored. At age 21, she recieved devastating news that her father died during a robbery during his trip to Cato Neimoidia. This forced her to take on the occupation as a Special Enforcement Officer to avange him, which was easy for her due to her Imperial Academy background and advances. 20 ABY At age 23, she became an official SEO and dispatched to Ord Mantell to find the source of increased criminal activity. The crime wave pin pointed to a Headmistress crime lord who dispatch mercenaries and bounty hunters - with the help of her own children - to do her bidding on the planet and surrounding systems from Tibanna tapping to hijacking weapon convoys. To wipe out the wave without a trace discretely was her orders. To enter without being suspeced as one of the authorities, she disguised as a slaver, with a transport full of "slaves" - in reality, undercover officials. When her plan was foiled during final descent on the privatized spaceport, the entire crew except her perished in the explosion. She recieved extensive surgery and weeks of bacta treatment as a result during her visit at the medical facility, strangely, still under the cover as a slaver. After she recovered, she filed an encrypted report to the rather unfazed authorities. As a result, with all her teammates dead, she continued her mission alone. She made easy work of anyone hired to defend the coordination center, and send conflicting data to the hired personnel, who would attempt to take each other out. With this out of the way, she continued with her main misson: take out the Headmistress. However, the information about her doing reached the crime lord faster than she expected and her ploy was almost immediately put on a halt. She was brought in front of the Headmistress as a result, due to a misunderstanding that Allara was from a rival gang in an attempt to make their business haywire. This allows her to confront her objective head-on and her tracking becon allow her reinforcements to find he location an infiltrate the base. The results are the Headmistress and her children being arrested for a time for fourty years. Directly after the mission, she was sent by Imperial Remnants to arrest a group of New Republic soldiers that caused a disruption between trades. For it not to start another Galactic Civil War, she was request to do the mission alone. Compared to the previous mission, this was a very simple. However, she was exhausted and her sluggish action resulted her being noticed almost instantly. The New Republic brutes brought her to their group leader, who attempts to charm her with money and valuables, to which she politely declined. This made the drunkard impatient and in an attempt to force himself on her, he was shot in self-defense. The rest of the group crumbled under no leadership in no time. The experiance left a metal scar in Allara's mind. 23 ABY Three years later, she would become one of the top veteran of SEO, and highly notible for her preferred method of non-lethal arrest. However, her perception on law enforcement was forever changed on her mission to Ryloth to end a slavery depot. The slavemaster that was her objective was easily conviced to turn himself in. However, the higher command demanded that she shoot the young man, which was shocked her. Mission operators threatened to end her career if she doesn't complete as they heeded. So, when the young man's back as to her, she shot him through the head with a trembling trigger finger. Soon after that, the operators demanded an orbital strike on the slavery compound, razing the building and the slaves inside into molten slag. This forged a very deep emotional scar and despite the sucess, she retired from being SEO soon after. From there, she found an abandoned suite in Coruscant that no one is willing to buy due to extensive interior damage, and bought it to be her new home and rehabilitate herself. During her time in Imperial Academy and as an SEO, she have gained fierce temper as a shell, but it wasn't until her isolation where she truly gained emotional defense. News of her retirement spread quickly to her nemesis and a few was bold enough to challange her at her own home, only to be dispatched. Late in the year, she decide to put her skills to good use and become a mercenary, not knowing the grand bounty placed on her head by the husband of the Headmistress she encounter just three years piror. Her appearance in the underworld attacted a lot of intrest among bounty hunters. On the other hand, the high bounty gained her a reputation as a dangerous personnel, especially with her temper to confirm it, she was eventually hired to be a soldier-for-hire in Fangs'n Talons, an ex-Imperial pirate gang under wealthy leader. This didn't last long, however, as New Republic officials noticed them and send a squad to scatter the group once and for all. Allara and 25 other crew escaped safely on Black Gorge, a Crusader-class corvette. When they reached safety, power struggle within the ship ended up with her on top. She returned to Coruscant under the starship identification "Pride of Arkania." 25 ABY, encounter with Anakin During the two years, she have taken jobs from various sources and regularly attacked by bounty hunter, from ones who just enter the profession and attempting their luck to highly experianced kind. Around the middle of the year, just before the begin of the Yuuzhan Vong War, an armored being entered her home. Thinking that he was another bounty hunter, she attacked him. After a while of fruitless attack that is countered by an equally powerful defense, the figure introduced himself Anakin Skyobiliviator and that she was residing in his old home. She was immediatly suspicious by the man's lack of reaction from her hostile defense, and moreso as the man never removed his armor in her presence. The two of them agreed on mutual defense despite their trust differences. The stranger also agreed upon her condition to not hunt her down, which he mentioned that he swore on "Mandalorian honor." This gives the satisfaction she needed and over time she grew slightly more trust to the mysterious man due to his defensive benefits. Meanwhile, a disadvantage of having him around is his share of the bounty hunters. His bounties, at the time, was at least six times of of hers, going well into the billions. Near the end of the year, the Yuuzhan Vong war made the visits by bounty hunter more and more sparse. Until one day, a group of highly experianced bounty hunter decided to break into their home. The result of the attack ended with Anakin intercepting and redirecting the thermal detonator blast that was meant for her. This shocked her as no one have ever defend her to this extent before, to risk their lives. The resulting blast slip through his armor at the seams and puncture the body glove underneath and the man went limp. Allara immediately thought the man was dead, and despite her struggles, she was also captured. 26 ABY, Honra'Si's Servant She was captured and sent to the person who posted the bounty, a spice trader named Honra'Si Jharr. The Human revealed to her that he was the husband of the Headmistress and the father of her children. To make things worst for her emotional state, he revealed to her that the man she killed in 23 ABY, was his nephew, with full video recording of his death. During the ending of the video, the recording of orbital bombardment triggered her traumatic memories, and soon she is curled up on the ground, shaking violently as the man laughs in his dominance. He soon revealed his plans for revenge: turn her into his servant, and if she pleases him, one of his many concubines; while if she doesn't, she will be killed. All her weapons was confiscated and she was forced into a servant attire, much to her embarrassment. Her fellow servants gave her a tour of the grand mansion including the massive basement - which also held her starship - and multiple sub-basements. After the tour, she was assign to be the one to prepare Honra'Si's daily luxuries, including preparing his bath and bed. She knows that if she retaliate, death would soon follow. By the end of the year, she goes through the "personal" servant levels with the Human's satisfaction. Rivalry formed with older servants that does not know her background and those that does did correct them either. One of the servants that misunderstood was F'aslle, an older Lethan Twi'lek who have been under Honra'Si's procession since her youth. Despite his claim to like F'aslle more, he never showed any intention of letting her into his harem. This resulted the Twi'lek constantly harassing Allara whenever they were out of Honra'Si's earshot. Allara initially endured the insult and physical harassment, but eventually she grew wary and start reciprocating back at her. From this, she learned that the harem members typically held a snobbish attitude to servants. Her attempts to create peace between them went in vain, however, as the Twi'lek thought Allara's explaination is an "holier-than-thou" excuse. 27 ABY By the middle of 27 ABY, she was sucessfully accepted into his harem. F'aslle stopped bothering her and started avoiding her at all cost. However, this leads to the Twi'lek scorning at her at a distance. Her attempts close the gap between fellow concubines and the servants was hindered by her fellow harem members, who want their higher standards and ways of life to remain that way. Ignoring them, she continue to seek friendship with the servants. She start to share her food with the servants, despite displeasing Honra'Si. Slowly and gradually, she gained F'aslle's trust by the end of the year. However, other concubines avoided her at all cost and don't understand why their master favored her. This confusion often break out into a brawl, the servants would be on her side but can do nothing about it. This escalated to the point where one of the concubines, a Togruta named Yaalina, attempted to kill her when Honra'Si was away for business trip to Kessel. During the second day, the concubines devised a plan to eliminate Allara. A Human and a Mon Calamari pinned her down when she was unaware and Yaalina plunged the vibroblade into the abdomen, sinking the blade to hilt. Despite the pain, Allara, shove off her attackers and strangled the Togruta and tossed her off the balcony to die from height after being fried by the balcony shield. She almost flung herlelf over, if she was not aided by F'aslle. The Twi'lek help siphon the internal blood clot and patch up the wounds. When Honra'Si returned a week later, he was shocked by Yaalina's disappearance and all concubines blame Allara, who claims to be self-defense - even showing patchwork on her stomach. This resulted the Human to be enraged and demand that she is to avoid talking to servants at all times. Her initial refusal was responded with Honra'Si drawing out his blaster, to which she blantly accepts the threat and made the promise. As a punishment, she was locked away in the concubine chamber when the other members was allowed to go free. There, she was ofter harassed by guards and Srixar, Honra'Si's Falleen majordomo. 28 ABY, Anakin's rescue Honra'Si continued to hold a grudge against Allara for the Togruta's death. Though she remained in the harem, his attitude toward her was extremely rough and negative. She was assigned a droid job of cleaning his starship by herself and sweep the courtyard while wearing humiliating outfits. Otherwise she would be kept locked in the chamber. Her wounds did eventually heal; however, due to the lack of bacta treatment, she was left with a long scar and occational abdominal pain. However, things changed one night, on the middle of that year, Anakin came back to her life. At first, the man wasn't recognizable because he wore a garb of a Hutt guard, with his face and limbs mostly unarmored and carrying a flechette pistol. He found her in the dark chamber and told everyone that they are free. She felt that the savior was Anakin, but wasn't confirmed until she was his starfighter. When they reached the landing pad, she asked Anakin to go blast a hole in the wall so she can follows him in her starship. On her way to the basement level, she met F'aslle, who was confused by the chaos. She shouted at the Twi'lek to come with her to freedom, was interrupted by a loud blast and the wall fell apart. A large chunk fell on top of the Twi'lek, killing her instantly. Shocked, she was about to ran to check on her friend vitals, when she was firmly grabbed by a strong hand belonging to Honra'Si. Her attempt to break free was stopped by the pheromones produced by the Falleen, enticing her with a feeling of lovesickness. This was put to an end when Anakin shot both of them down with his starfighter. This sudden drop of emotional level, aided by Anakin's Force ability - unknown to her at the time, she regained her senses. By the time she reached her starship, the servants were standing beside it and ex-cocubines were on their knees begging for forgiveness and to be allowed aboard. Though reluctant, she allowed everyone on, giving and climb aboard herself. Giving one sad look back at the pile of rubble, she took off. After she ensures that Anakin have "docked" to the vessel, she opened the hatch to let her savior on board. After exchanging glaces, she broke into tears and he held her in a long embrace to comfort her feelings in the presence of the passengers. Anakin set the starship on autopilot to high orbit while he comfort her more, where he discover her scar. She got tense and expect Anakin to jump to conclusion, but he did not. He let her lean her head on his chest to sooth her with the rise and fall of his breathing. Next thing she notice was that she was back in their Coruscant suite. She originally thought she had gone through a long nightmare, she laughs, only to find sharp pain from the scar. Walking outside of her chambers, she saw that most of the suite repair have been complete and Anakin was sitting on a ground with armor parts scattered across the floor as he attempt to sew a new armorweave body glove for himself. When she finally spoke to question the future of their relationship, he replied with a stern "only if it works for us both." Uncomfortable by the reply and as it is her first true relationship, she don't know what to say beyond whispering "thank you" to him. Personality Allara protect her true self very well through fierce temper. Despite of this, she have massive amount of loyalty to people she trusts. Due to her being an alien as well as a female, she is used to the mistrust people gave her, and was surprised when Anakin treats her as an equal. What most people don't see is her softer side, which she only reveals to those who deem fit and pledge loyalty to. Due to the event on Ryloth in 23 ABY, she have an extreme PTSD on turbolasers and other large energy weapons. At a sight or reference of one, she would freeze on the spot, as if in a trance. In the extreme case off it firing, she would fall on the ground and tremble violently and covering her ears, like a child in a thunderstorm. Relationship(s) Anakin Skyobiliviator Ideology Abilities Equipment(s) *'Electrostaff:' Allara's weapon of choice is an electrostaff that can easily stun a Wookiee or painfully sting a Hutt. The shaft is constructed from phrik alloy with electrum finish. *'Modified DL-22 Blaster Pistol:' With scope and enlonged nozzle modification, the pistol packs a punch as well as accuracy. The pistol also have an underbarrel stun nozzle savaged from a stun pistol. The trigger for the stun unit is under the main trigger, giving the pistol a twin trigger - main for index and stun for middle finger. *'GLX Firelance:' Due to her habit of utilizing non-lethal method, she used this rifle due to its specialization and effectiveness of its stun setting. *'Hold-Out Blaster:' A small concealed blaster that she always bring with her, the hold-out blaster is the weapon she kept after leaving Imperial Academy. Standard issue for Scout troopers, she recieved hers due to her progression and it recieved a sensor-dampening paint to conceal it from everything but the highest quality weapon scanners. Vehicle 'Pride of Arkania': Formerly called the ''Black Gorge, the Crusader-class corvette was taken by Allara during the scuffle for power and authority. The ship was eventually modified by Anakin Skyobiliviator to accommodate the two of them. This include droid brains take care of the need for crew, and a ventral hangar bay to hold his personal starfighter, Torb'Kad. Behind the Screen This character is directly inspired by Jarael from Knights of the Old Republic comics. Category:Side Characters Category:Mercenary Category:Female Category:Arkanian